List of acronyms
This is a list of common acronyms used in reference to the old World of Darkness and related materials. A B * BB: Blue book (see blue-booking) or World of Darkness: The Bygone Bestiary * BD, BDGF: Black Dog Game Factory * BF, BFs: Black Fury/Black Furies * BG, BGs: Bone Gnawer/Bone Gnawers * BH: Black Hand * BON, BoN: The Book of Nod * BP: Blood Pool (or rarely Blood Purity) * BSD/BSDs: Black Spiral Dancer/Black Spiral Dancers C * CB, CBs: Changing Breeds or Clanbook or Creedbook (see Hunter-book) * COE, CoE: Cult of Ecstasy * COG, CoG: Children of Gaia * COX, CoX: Cult of Ecstasy * CTD, CtD, C:TD, C:tD: Changeling: The Dreaming * CTL, CtL, C:TL, C:tL: Changeling: The Lost D * DA: Dark Ages (see also Dark Medieval) * DAD, DADD, DA:D, DA:DD: Dark Ages: Devil's Due * DAF, DA:F: Dark Ages: Fae * DAI, DA:I: Dark Ages: Inquisitor * DAM, DA:M: Dark Ages: Mage * DAV, DA:V: Dark Ages: Vampire * DAW, DAWW, DA:V, DA:WW: Dark Ages: Werewolf * DB: Dharma Book * DN: Difficulty Number * DP: Dice Pool * DS: Dreamspeaker/Dreamspeakers * DSOTBH, DSotBH: Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand * DTF, DtF, D:TF, D:tF: Demon: The Fallen E * EXP: Experience Points F * FOS, FoS: Follower of Set/Followers of Set G * GB: Guildbook * GOF, GoF: Get of Fenris * GTTC, GttC: Guide to the Camarilla * GTS, GTSE, GtS, GtSE, G:TS, G:TSE, G:tS, G:tSE: Geist: The Sin-Eaters * GTTS, GttS: Guide to the Sabbat * GTTT, GttT: Guide to the Technocracy or Guide to the Traditions * GW: Glass Walker or The Great War (World War I or Wraith: The Great War) * GWs: Glass Walkers H * HB: Hunter-book * HL: Health Level * HO, HOs: Hollow One/Hollow Ones * HP: Health Points (see Health Levels) * HTR, HtR, H:TR, H:tR: Hunter: The Reckoning * HTV, HtV, H:TV, H:tV: Hunter: The Vigil I J K * KOTE, KotE: Kindred of the East * KOTEK, KotEK: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom * KTE, KtE, K:TE, K:tE: Kindred: The Embraced L * LOTE, LotE: Laws of the East * LOTH, LotH: Laws of the Hunt * LOTN, LotN: Laws of the Night * LOTR, LotR: Laws of the Reckoning or Laws of the Resurrection * LOTW, LotW: Laws of the Wild M * MET: Mind's Eye Theatre * MP: Maturation Points or Mana Pool (see also Quintessence) * MTA, MtA, M:TA, M:TA: Mage: The Ascension (or Mage: The Awakening) * MTAs, MTAS, MtAs, M:TAs, M:TAS, M:TAs: Mage: The Ascension * MTAw, MTAW, MtAw, M:TAw, M:TAW, M:TAw: Mage: The Awakening * MTR, MtR, M:TR, M:tR: Mummy: The Resurrection * MTSC, MTSC, MtSC, M:TSC, M:TSC, M:TSC: Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade N * NPC, NPCs: Non-player character(s) (see storyteller character) * NWOD, nWoD: New World of Darkness O * OOH, OoH: Order of Hermes * OOR, OoR: Order of Reason * OWOD, oWoD: Old World of Darkness P * PC, PCs: Player character(s) * PG: Players Guide * PTC, PtC, P:TC, P:tC: Promethean: The Created Q R * RT, RTs: Red Talon/Red Talons S * SC, SCs: Storyteller character or Storytellers Companion or Sorcerers Crusade (Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade) * SF, SFs: Silver Fang/Silver Fangs * SG, SGs: Stargazer/Stargazers or Shadowguide * SH, SHB: Storytellers Handbook * SL, SLs: Shadow Lord/Shadow Lords * SOE, SoE: Son of Ether/Sons of Ether * SS: Storyteller System or Storytelling System or Silent Strider/Silent Striders * ST: Storyteller T * TB: Tribebook or Tradition Book * TN: Target Number (see Difficulty) * TOJ, ToJ: Time of Judgment U V * V20: Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition * VA: Virtual Adept or Victorian Age * VAs: Virtual Adepts * VAV, VA:V: Victorian Age: Vampire * VTDA, VtDA, V:TDA, V:tDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages * VTES, VtES, V:TES, V:tES: Vampire: The Eternal Struggle * VTM, VtM, V:TM, V:tM: Vampire: The Masquerade * VTMB, VTM:B, VtMB, VtM:B, V:TMB, V:tMB: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines * VTMR, VTM:R, VtMR, VtM:R, V:TMR, V:tMR: Vampire: The - Redemption or Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition * VTR, VtR, V:TR, V:tR: Vampire: The Requiem W * WOD, WoD: World of Darkness (on this wiki, usually refers to the old World of Darkness) * WOR, WoR: War of Rage * WP: Willpower (often specifically a reference to Willpower Points) * WTA, WtA, W:TA, W:tA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse * WTDA, WtDA, W:TDA, W:tDA, WW:tDA: Werewolf: The Dark Ages * WTF, WtF, W:TF, W:tF: Werewolf: The Forsaken * WTGW, WtGW, W:TGW, W:tGW: Wraith: The Great War * WTO, WtO, W:TO, W:tO: Wraith: The Oblivion * WTWW, WtWW, W:TWW, W:tWW: Werewolf: The Wild West * WW: White Wolf or Werewolf (Werewolf: The Apocalypse or Werewolf: The Forsaken) or Wild West (Werewolf: The Wild West) * WWGS: White Wolf Game Studio X * XP: Experience Points Y Z Category:Indices